


Missing

by CharminglyEvil



Series: The David you didn't know [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Nipple Licking, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is supposedly missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is again another case of cruelty. You'll get it! ;)
> 
> As usual, nothing is mine but the idea and the love for David and Regina.

"Snow, what is it?"

 

After a full minute of heavy pounding on her door, Regina opens it to a very frightened Snow White. There was panic and fear in her face. If this has happened a few years back she would be very, very worried about her. Today, however, she just wants to laugh.

 

"Regina, have you seen or talked to David?"

 

“No, I haven't," she answers, feeling a strange delight in knowing that the man is in her bedroom right now. "I thought he was at the station," Regina manages a feign look of worry.

 

"I've been calling him all night long and nothing. I even went to the station by three in the morning, but he wasn't there," Snow looks like she’s about to cry, tears shinning in her dark eyes. Regina idly thinks she is a bad person, but readily shrugs the thought off and rubs the young woman’s arm lightly in a comforting manner.

 

In reality she didn't care. Deep down she’s basking in the other woman's desperation.

 

"Why don't you and the dwarves assemble a search team and go to the woods? Where else would he go anyway? Storybrooke isn’t that big.” Regina wraps her robe around her body more firmly when she sees Grumpy approaching the door. “Look, I can't join the search in case you decide to do it, but I can give you a potion that will let you know when he gets back to the station.”

 

"Thank you, Regina!" The younger woman replies, feeling a great relief knowing that she can count on her friend.

 

Regina heads to her study and takes a small bottle filled with a beautiful royal blue potion. She’s smirking, finding it delicious to see Snow White so desperate for her husband.

 

"Here," she hands the bottle to Snow, features showing no sign of her delight in the situation. "Pour it over some piece of clothing he's used recently and a bit in your palm. It should work just fine. Leave the piece where you think he will go first if he comes back before you find him. When he touches it your palm should get hot. It's an indication."

 

Once again, the woman looks at Regina with the biggest gratitude, thanking her and hurrying back to the station to begin the search for her husband.

 

* * *

 

  
"You should try a career as an actress," David's warm voice reaches her ears as soon as the door closes. She looks at the top of the staircase and smiles at him. “But know that I really love the fact that you are the mayor.”

 

"I have to play the good friend, worried and willing to help," she says and waves her hand at the door with a dramatic tone in her voice. She stops at the bottom of the stairs and looks up at him. David is naked, and the only thing he’s wearing is a very naughty grin in his handsome face.

 

"You didn’t flinch or hesitate to step into the role of helpful friend," he says, stepping down the staircase slowly, contemplating what to do next. "I'm amazed by your skills," he speaks softly, pulling her into his arms when he reaches the bottom of the stairs, kissing her cheek when he embraces her.

 

"I practiced a lot as a queen. Now is just normal behaviour," she smiles.  
David holds her against his chest, taking a few steps forward until he is pressing her against the wall. His hands reach her rear, massaging her butt through the silk of her robe.

 

"When are you planning on going back?" She asks, a breathless whimper leaving her lips when he opens her robe to take her breasts in his hands, massaging them, pinching her nipples and giving both of them a slow, wet lick.

 

"Not now,” he replies, latching his mouth onto her right breast, sucking it, wetting and teasing the already erected nipple. “Maybe after lunch,” he takes more of her right breast into his mouth, releasing it with a wet pop. “Maybe before supper," he pinches her other nipple hard, making her gasp.

 

It was just 7 in the morning and they had a lot of time to enjoy together.  
"I think you should go now," Regina tells him, her head hitting the wall with a thud when he finally presses her tightly between his body and the wall opposite the big window in the living room. David is grinding himself on her. His cock is hard already and she's naked, so why would he go now?

 

"I'm fucking you first, dear, more than once by the way. Then I go back to my dull life,” he replies and crashes his lips on hers, kissing her hard and deep, sucking her tongue into his mouth. He grips her waist, heading south until they settle once again over her rear.

 

Regina nips his bottom lip lightly and begins a descend of lazy kisses from his jaw, to his chin, licking his neck, scratching the tender skin of his collarbone, licking and nipping his nipples gently making him groan deep. Her hands trace along his firm abdomen and finally she kneels before him, looking up with a devilish look, running her nails over the smooth flesh of his thighs, up and down, resting her hands over his rear. Regina kisses the tip of his cock, the bead of pearl liquid wetting her lips. She licks them before running just the tip of her tongue around the head of his cock.

 

David’s head hits the wall with a dull thud, groaning deeply with the motions of her mouth on him. Regina holds the base of his cock firmly and sucks it, taking him further and further into her mouth until she feels its head lightly touching the back of her throat. "So good," he whimpers, his hands diving in her dark locks, massaging her scalp, lazily guiding her head up and down his shaft.

 

Regina hums around him, her tongue swirls around the head a few times before she releases him to run her tongue from base to tip before reaching down and taking each of his balls into her mouth, feeling them heavy on her tongue. She sucks his balls, one at a time, and soon it’s sloppy and wet and so very good.

 

David’s shallow breathing tells Regina he’s past the point of caring about what she’ll do to him next, that’s why she's smirking around him when he yelps, looking down at her with a hopeful look when he feels one of her fingers actually pushing inside his asshole.

 

“Are you…,” he begins, unable to stop his curiosity.

 

“Still thinking about it. I am almost done though,” she winks at him and turns her attention to his delectable cock.

 

She keeps sucking him, and fondles his balls gently, enjoying the satisfying sounds he’s making.

 

But David is an impatient man sometimes, and when he grabs her hair again and starts pushing his cock inside her mouth, he gives her a glimpse of what’s next because he’s hungry, so very hungry for her. He fucks and fucks her mouth, and when he's fully inside her, Regina licks his balls and squeezes his butt cheeks hard, digging her nails into his flesh.

 

David moans deep in his throat and pulls himself out of her. Regina whimpers with the loss of his warm shaft pulsing inside her mouth. He pulls her up to him, crashing his mouth to hers, squeezing her butt before opening her ass cheeks and doing to her the same she did to him. She relaxes against his chest when he breaks the kiss, moaning deep in her throat. She licks his nipple and nips it gently, trying to distract him without success.

 

David turns her around, holding his cock and running the tip between her folds before he pushes himself inside her, pressing her front against the wall, thrusting deep in her pussy, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back.

 

He repeats the motion over and over again, feeling her wet heat enveloping his cock in the most exquisite way.

 

She's in her tiptoes when he picks up the pace, fucking her faster, sinking his teeth in her right shoulder, marking her flesh.

 

"Don't... _Oh_... don't do that. I don't need a hickey on my shoulder," she stutters her protest when he gives her a particular hard thrust, holding himself inside her when he sinks his teeth in her left shoulder harder.

 

"This is just a reminder, Regina," he pulls himself out again, leaving just the tip inside her, taking pleasure in her desperate whimpers. "That you are mine," he drags his nails across her back, leaving angry red marks in its wake, "Just as I am yours."

 

Regina is lost in a haze of lust. She's breathing rapidly, unable to catch her breath when he pulls her hips back, bending her body forward all the way down until her ass is up and open to him.

 

David runs his hand gently over the smooth flesh of her butt. The little gape is a sweet reminder of their activities of the night, which prompts him not to stick his cock up her ass again. He'll have all the time to do so later.

 

Regina is growing impatient with his stillness, wondering what he's doing when she cries out. His thumb sinks in her butthole making her shiver and moan loudly, prompting her to look back at him with a quizzical look in her face.

 

“Just a reminder, your Majesty,” he says calmly, looking straight into her lust filled eyes. “That my cock will be deep in this ass tonight again,” he smirks at her and sinks his thumb further in.

 

She whimpers and pushes her hips back, feeling his cock slipping inside her cunt easily. David takes the cue and starts pumping his cock faster, the damp sound of skin slapping skin making the world around him disappear.

 

He pounds her for some time before fisting her hair, pulling her up and away from the wall, turning her to him before motioning her to lie down on the couch. David runs his hands up and down the creamy flesh of her thighs before hooking her knees on his elbows, opening her to him and slamming his cock back inside her. He bends forward, the motion making him hit her deeper and right in the spot that makes her see stars. He’s fucking her faster, deeper and harder than before. Regina makes no sense of anything but the feel of his cock filling her to the hilt.

 

David unhooks his arms from her knees, pulling his cock out of her again. Regina whimpers, her protests dying in her throat when he opens her legs wider and pushes his cock inside her in one quick move, pumping his cock faster.

 

She’s writhing beneath him, mumbling incoherent words, whimpering when David’s hand squeeze her breast. Regina’s trashing, back arching off the couch when he pulls out and slams back in so deep and hard she feels her body give in, legs quivering uncontrollably under his touch.

 

When she comes back from her high, Regina pushes him off of her, takes a deep breath and kneels on the couch, bending her body forward and shaking her hips and crooking a finger in his direction.

 

David wastes no time slamming his cock back inside her warm pussy, loving when she squeezes him with every thrust. He picks up the pace and it takes another handful of thrusts for him to come, filling her with his hot cum.

 

* * *

 

Several minutes pass by before he pulls out, cum dripping down her thighs. David contemplates the view when Regina reaches back and takes some of it in her fingers and licks it, humming with deep satisfaction to taste him once again.

 

She gets up and plants a kiss on his lips, before taking her robe of the ground and turning her back to him, climbing the stairs back to her bedroom. The sway of her hips works as a magnet to him, and he follows her like a puppy until both are under the hot spray of the shower, kissing and touching and moaning.

 

David turns off the shower, pressing his front against her back, thrusting his half hard cock between her ass cheeks before he kneels and starts tongue fucking her ass. The wet licks of his probing tongue make her whimper and squirm under his soft touch.

 

He’s still licking her, his fingers now lightly fucking her pussy, and she is thinking about how much she wants to stay inside with him for the rest of the day, but Regina knows half the town is looking for him in the forest and he should go back before anyone starts thinking inappropriate things, especially after they were almost caught on Sunday when she was sucking his cock inside one of Granny’s bathroom.

 

“Stop it, please!” She stutters. He complies and looks up at her with a puzzled look.

 

“Did I do something wrong?”

 

She has to laugh because no, of course he did nothing wrong, everything is perfectly fine when he is fucking her in any way possible. But she knows he has to leave. And she tells him as much, and he protests, and she says no to his plea to let him stay until lunch time, and he pouts, and she says he should stop being a child, and he agrees knowing that it’s for the best, especially for them.

 

He doesn’t let her unattended though. He finger fucks her until she shouts, feeling the strength of her legs give away when she feels them quiver after yet another mind blowing orgasm.

 

They shower together. David dresses before drinking a cup of steaming coffee while thinking about what to say to justify his sudden disappearance.

 

“Just tell them you were patrolling on foot when something caught your attention and you stepped into the woods when something hit the back of your head,” Regina tells him, fixing his Sheriff belt before taking her mug to sip the sweet tea she made.

 

“Do you remember the clearing where the well is?” Regina nods. “There’s a clearing near to the road no more than a hundred yards away from the well, just puff me there and I’ll take care of the rest.

 

Regina concentrates and suddenly they are both hidden behind a gigantic oak tree. David looks at her and realizes that she has saved him from the trouble of explaining why he was suddenly in the middle of the clearing. All the dwarves were there.

 

“Go to the well, sit on the floor and stay there.”

 

He presses a kiss to her lips, nipping her bottom lip before taking off.

 

Next time they need to be a bit more careful, she ponders, poofing herself back home. But she can’t complain when he gives her a thrill she hardly felt through her life, and she realizes that the fact he is cheating on his wife to be with her is not exactly something that bothers her anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If I were you I'd send more comments, it's like a shock to me. I always write something after I get some :P


End file.
